


It's Okay

by ficmewrong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x01 AU, Gen, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, canon torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmewrong/pseuds/ficmewrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tortured in 4x01 to get information out of Scott. </p><p>(Prompt: Can you do a Sciles prompt in which Stiles is the one being tortured in 4x01 by the Mexican hunters and Scott has to watch him getting tortured, not being able to give them the information needed to get them to stop. Scott holds him and cuddles him when it’s all over</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

“Let him go. Look, you’ve got me! Just let him go,” Scott pleads

“Your hand goes here,” the hunter says, gripping Kira’s wrist none too lightly and forcefully placing her hand on the dial. “So let me explain what’s about to happen. This one, the fox,” he says, eyeing Kira distastefully, “has an immunity to electricity. So she’s going to turn the dial on this little human boy here,” he spats, gesturing towards where Stiles is strapped to an uncomfortable looking chair.

Scott looks at Stiles then, trying to somehow communicate something, _anything_. Stiles won’t look at him, though. He won’t let Scott see the fear shining in his eyes.

“No, I’m not doing this,” Kira asserts, attempting to take a step back and away from the dial. She doesn’t get far.

“What are you doing? Is this a game to you?” Scott demands, unable to fathom why the hunters were doing this. Why they had to choose _Stiles._

“This is a test, lobito,” Araya answers in that gratingly calm tone as she casually struts over to Stiles. “Let’s see if you pass,” she says, reaching a hand out to drag a slow finger down the side of Stiles’s face, sharp fingernail leaving a red trail down over his cheekbone, stopping right at the angle of his jaw.

Stiles doesn’t flinch.

He doesn’t look like it, but he’s terrified.

Scott knows it because he can _smell_ it, the ripe and pungent scent of fear hanging in the air, nearly thick enough to make him choke. Scott growls, shaking the wolfsbane-infused shackles that are keeping him in place.

“We’re going to ask some questions,” Araya continues as if Scott never even made a noise. “You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don’t answer, we turn on the dial.”

“Look, I’ll do whatever you say, okay? Whatever you want!” Scott begs. “Just leave him out of this.”

He’s wasting his breath, he knows this, but he won’t let it stop him. He can’t let it stop him because this is _Stiles_ and Scott will be damned if he lets his brother go down without a fight.

“You’re not the one making the calls here, Alpha,” Araya remarks, smirk splitting her face as she walks steady circles around an increasingly nervous Stiles. “This isn’t a negotiation,” she states, stopping behind Stiles and placing her hands on his shoulders. He tenses, Scott can see it in the tick of his jaw and the spike in his heart rate, but it’s such a slight move Scott doubts she even felt it.

“We don’t know where Derek is,” Araya comments casually and Scott can’t tell if she’s lying or not, he can focus on nothing but Stiles: the racing of his heart, the sweat starting to bead at his temples, the slight sound of his teeth grinding together. “We want to find him as well,” she asserts, words punctuated by the tight grip on Stiles’s shoulders, fingers digging into his thin t-shirt hard enough to draw blood.

Scott nearly loses it at that, the smell of Stiles bleeding almost stripping the last of his control, but then Stiles’s eyes are on him. They’re wide and glistening slightly in the sharp overhead lights and Scott is suddenly hit with the memory of Stiles’s parents referring to him affectionately as Bambi. But then Stiles is shaking his head, a movement so minute the other don’t catch it. Even now, even in this situation, Stiles is trying to protect him, to keep him from shifting and hurting himself with the shackles.

“You know who took him,” Araya says, not a question but a statement of fact.

“What?” Scott snaps, feeling remarkably close to panic. “How would I know _that?”_

He thinks she’ll be pissed at first, that she’s wrong, that Scott can’t give her what she wants. He expects her to do _something_ , dig her nails in deeper to Stiles flesh, slap him, _something_. She doesn’t though. She removes her hands from Stiles’s shoulders, takes a step back.

There’s a brief moment where Scott actually thinks that’s it. That she realized they wouldn’t be of any service to her. That _that was it._

But then she’s smiling, saying, “That doesn’t sound like an answer to me.”

Stiles is mumbling out an, “That wasn’t really a question,” but his words are cut short as the dial is turned and he grunts in pain, hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

“I don’t _know,_ ” Scott says desperately, staring intently at the way Stiles’s chest is heaving.

“Why do you think we even came here?” Stiles spats through gritted teeth.

“Kira, turn the dial more,” Araya says instead of answering.

“No! No! I - I don’t know, okay? _I don’t know!_ ” Scott shouts, wishing they would just stop as the hunter forces Kira’s wrist while she cries.

“It’s..okay…” Stiles manages to breathe out, trying to reassure Scott even now.

“Higher!” Araya yells and that’s when the screaming starts.

Stiles can’t hold it in anymore as the dial creeps up slowly, harsh sounding screams ripping from his throat.

“Tell me!” Araya orders. “Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales?”

Stiles is panting now, breathing labored and forced like he can’t actually get any oxygen.

“I said I don’t _know,_ ” Scott repeats, barely holding back his shift.

“Oh, you don’t know because you haven’t figured it out yet,” Araya whispers before shouting, “So think! Save your little… _friend,”_ she says like she knows something he doesn’t, smirking once again. “Who could’ve taken Derek?”

Scott doesn’t answer. He doesn’t _have_ an answer. He can feel his nails tingling, urging to grow into claws.

“Turn it to back up to 5,” she instructs.

Scott stares hopelessly at Stiles, reading the words Stiles mouths at him as he continues to pant heavily. _It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay._

“Who had the power of a shapeshifter?” Araya demands, Stiles grunting loudly as the dial hits five, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“I don’t know,” Scott whispers, nearly in tears.

“Oh!” Araya exclaims. Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!”

“I. Don’t. Know,” Scott bites out, teeth elongating into fangs.

“Diez! Diez!” she orders.

Stiles doesn’t even sound _human_ anymore, his noises so savage and animalistic.

“You’re _killing_ him!” Scott screams, voice breaking.

Stiles let go of the chair’s arms, hands curling into tight fists instead. The metallic scent of fresh blood makes Scott nauseous.

“Say the name, Scott!”

His temples are pounding and he can’t see straight and he thinks he might pass out when it hits him.

_Without a bite._

_“Kate.”_

He doesn’t try to hold back the shift this time, letting his wolf side wash over him, embracing it with a strength he didn’t know he possessed.

The shackles clatter to the ground.

|-|

Everything happens in a rush after that. The hunters are scrambling out of the room, Kira at gunpoint as they drag her out. It doesn’t matter though, Scott barely spares them a glance as he bolts across the room to where Stiles is still screaming himself raw.

The dial’s still on, Scott can feel the electricity pulsing through Stiles before flowing through his own veins as he cuts Stiles’s restraints. The motion isn’t fluid and he ends up scratching both of Stiles’s wrists in his haste to free him.

But Stiles doesn’t stop screaming.

He’s doesn’t stop screaming when Scott catches him as he falls forward, too weak to hold himself upright. He doesn’t stop screaming when Scott falls gracelessly back onto his ass, somehow managing to keep Stiles locked in his arms.

He doesn’t stop screaming when Scott tugs at him until he’s sitting in Scott’s lap, slumping easily into the curve of Scott’s body.

He doesn’t stop screaming but it doesn’t stop Scott from pressing his head into the juncture of Scott’s neck, voice vibrating against Scott’s throat.

It doesn’t stop Scott from rocking his trembling body gently. It doesn’t stop Scott from carefully pushing Stiles’s sweat-soaked bangs from his forehead as Scott mouths the same thing over and over against his ear.

_It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay._


End file.
